


Today Will Be A Good Day

by wildekinder



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But Also a Good Boyfriend, Connor Isn't dead, EVAN misses connor, Established Zoevan, Evan is a nervous wreck, Multi, Zoe is a good girlfriend, but it’s not a story, getting better, he's in rehab, technically, they're in order on a timeline, this is a series of correlated oneshots, zoe misses connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: Zoe always texted Evan good morning. It was a daily ritual. She knew Evan was too much of a nervous wreck to send her a text with any type of affection.But, it was okay. Because he was Evan and he was cute and Zoe knew he really did like her.





	1. Today Is A Day.

**Author's Note:**

> "She took it upon herself to tell him why that day would be a good day. Not every single day, just when she thought he really needed to hear it. Or if she had something to say."

Zoe always texted Evan good morning, it was a daily ritual. She knew Evan was too much of a nervous wreck to send her a text with any type of affection.   
  
But, it was okay. Because he was Evan and he was cute and Zoe knew he really liked her.   
  
She knew a lot about Evan. Like how he’d sneak into jazz band rehearsal just to watch her play and pretend he hadn’t to avoid being a creepy stalker boyfriend. Or how he usually had his panic attacks in the middle of the night. Usually they fell around three forty two in the morning or closer to five. He would call her if it were closer to five. She also knew that Evan Hansen had not written a single letter to himself even though his therapist had assigned them to him every week for almost two months now.   
  
So, she took it upon herself to tell him why that day would be a good day. Not every single day, just when she thought he really needed to hear it. Or if she had something to say.   
  


**Me** **:** **good morning beautiful boy. guess what? today will be a good day. and you know why? because today is a day.** **  
**  
She pressed ‘ _SEND_ ’ quickly, knowing her good morning text was almost always the thing that woke him up.  
  
She went to get ready for the day, picking a white shirt that flowed and a pair of light jeans that already had stars scribbled on the cuffs. She was sure she could find more space somewhere to add some more color.  
  
Her mom hated that she destroyed her jeans daily. Not so much because she destroyed them, more because she wanted to keep the destroyed jeans and doodle on them again. Cynthia never understood her youngest child much.  
  
After changing she opened her phone to text Connor and saw “ **beautiful boy <3**” at the top of her contacts, a new unread text.  
  
**beautiful boy <3** **: Every day is a good day for you, because you’re Zoe Murphy.** **  
**  
She knew he meant well so just smiled and sent him a heart emoji in return before opening up her brother’s contact, ‘ **brother dearest.** ’.  
  
**Me** **: could you hurry up and get better so i can stop taking the bus to school? not only is it gross and annoying, i guess i sorta miss your company.** **  
**  
She wasn’t surprised when she got a text back not even thirty seconds later.  
  
**brother dearest.** **: if i were dying would you just tell me to “die slower” ?** **  
**  
**Me** **: possibly. but please don’t die, i don’t get my license for another seven months, so...** **  
**  
**dearest brother.** **: got it. ungrateful baby sister wants me to stay alive until she can drive. love you too !**  
  
Zoe quite literally laughed out loud at Connor’s last text, simply saying she had to go to school and she’d call him after, the idiot. She went downstairs and grabbed the money her dad left on the table and gave a slow wave to her mom before grabbing her bookbag and running to the bus which had been waiting outside her house for nearly two minutes.  
  
Had it been anywhere else, the bus driver would’ve driven away by now. But knowing how psycho the Murphys could get when they believed their child was being treated poorly, the driver decided to stay.  
  
Zoe ran up the steps and looked at the woman, giving her an extremely apologetic look. “I am so, so, SO sorry. I didn’t realize the time and I was talking to my brother an-“  
  
“Mhm, sit down.”  
  
Zoe could feel how tense the entire bus was, and decided to sit in a two seater a few rows back to avoid close contact with the driver again. She received weird looks from her peers who still didn’t understand why “little rich girl” was taking the bus.  
  
By the time they got to school, it had shaped up to be the worst bus ride in the existence of ever. She couldn’t wait to get inside and find Evan.  
  
Except, it was Thursday. On Thursdays Evan and Zoe just could not make their schedules line up for anything. When Evan has a five minute break, Zoe was in Jazz Band. When Zoe had lunch, Evan was in Biology Lab. The thirty seconds between Zoe’s Art Club meeting and Evan’s Library shift were just about the only thirty seconds during the day they could see each other, bar the fifteen minutes Evan spent watching Zoe in Jazz Band earlier until he had to go check on the green room.  
  
Needless to say, by the time Zoe knocked on his door that night, she was a mess. The day hadn’t exactly treated her nicely.  
  
When he opened the door she immediately fell into his arms and pouted. “Every day is not a good day for Zoe Murphy.”  
  
Evan just laughs and brings her inside to the living room, closing the door behind him. They sit and laugh and joke around until Zoe admits that, fine, maybe every day is a good day.  
  
“But it’s only because I get to see Evan Hansen, _eventually_.”


	2. Today You Woke Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um, why did you start sending me why today will be a good day? Because, like, that’s what my therapist told me to do that so you shouldn’t, uh, be doing it for me.”
> 
> “Well are you going to?”

**Me** :  **good** **morning** **beautiful** **boy**.

 

Zoe’s text started out normal as always, telling Evan good morning and using her favorite nickname.

 

**beautiful** ** boy<3: ** **Good** **morning, Zoe** **Murphy.**

 

 **Me** **:**   **today** **is** **a** **good** **day** **because, well, today you woke up :)**

 

She sent the message quickly, turning over in her bed. Today was a sick day. And, normally, she wouldn’t care if she was sick. She still went to school. She always went to school. But she had called Connor last night and he kinda sorta forced her to stay home from school.

 

“I’ll need proof,” he said through the phone, “Send me your attendance record in two days.”

 

Zoe appreciates Connor’s “big brother” moments. Currently they were far and few between but she could see him getting better. That rehab center was really helping him and his anger.

 

The teen pretty much spent the entire day lying around in bed, texting Connor whenever she could and complaining that she was probably going to lose her jazz band solo to someone else. When she wasn’t doing that she was almost always sleeping or taking two bites out of the food that Cynthia provided her.

 

Evan came over after school. She wasn’t exactly sure what time it was or how long she had been sleeping, she just knew she woke up to the feeling of someone watching her.

 

“What the hell?”

 

She squinted her eyes until Evan’s silhouette sitting at her desk became his body. She let her own body relax as she grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and put them on.

 

“You scared me, Evan!”

 

Evan shook his head. “I-I’m sorry, your mom let me in a-and it’s just, you were sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you up, because you looked so, so peaceful and beautiful and I just, I wanted to let you sleep. So, you see, I’m not a creepy stalker, I just, wanted to, uh, let you rest.”

 

Zoe couldn’t help but laugh as she sat up slowly and held her arms out. “You’re a dork, come here.”

 

Evan slowly walked across the room, his cheeks a light shade of pink as he sat next to Zoe, the girl taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

 

“And you are a stalker. Not a creepy one, a cute one.”

 

Neither Evan or Zoe could decide if that was a cute or funny thing, and just ended up falling into comfortable silence.

 

Well, as comfortable as it could be, for Evan.

 

Evan broke it. “Why-why did you stay home? You always come to school.”

 

Zoe shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder. “Connor told me I had to.”

 

“Makes sense.”

 

Another long moment of silence before again being broke by Evan’s words, “Um, why did you start sending me why today will be a good day? Because, like, that’s what my therapist told me to do that so you shouldn’t, uh, be doing it for me.”

 

“Well are you going to?”

 

“Well, no, but-“

 

Zoe gave him an obvious look. “Exactly. You won’t do it for yourself, so I decided to do it for you. Because Evan Hansen should always have a good day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter but we love zoe with a cold


	3. You are Evan Hansen, My Beautiful Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe wouldn’t say Evan’s driving was insufferable, per se. She would, however, say it was slightly unbearable. He was a good driver, but a little too good. He was overly cautious. He always went five under the speed limit, stopped when the light turned yellow, and placed his hand over Zoe’s chest whenever he could’ve possibly done something wrong to keep her safe. The last one was more endearing than exhausting, though. She was fully aware that Evan was nervous whenever his hands left the wheel, and for him to take the short measure to protect her even if it heightened his anxiety was sweet.

**Me: good morning, beautiful boy. today will be a good day because today you are evan hansen, my beautiful boy <3**

Zoe sent the text to Evan with a smile on her face, closing out of her messaging app and smiling at the picture of Evan she had set as her background. She changed it every month or so and couldn’t help but love the current one. It had been her background for more than two months now and she didn’t plan on changing it any time soon. The picture was one of Evan sleeping she had taken while they had both been home sick. After kissing a sick Zoe, Evan caught her cold and it was a thousand times worse for him. For the next three days that Zoe had been out of school, Evan spent his time at the Murphy household where Cynthia could take care of him. Heidi wished she could have, but it was getting so close to the end of the fall semester and between studying for finals and the hospital being insanely busy, she had practically begged Connor and Zoe’s mother to watch after her sick child, Cynthia agreeing without batting an eye.

The picture had been one Zoe had taken when she was feeling particularly better on her last day out of school. Evan had been staying in the spare room and when Zoe went in to check on him and spend a bit of time with him, she was met with a sleeping boy. He just looked so peaceful, Zoe couldn’t help but snap a picture and immediately set it as her background.

After spending what was probably an unreasonable amount of time staring at her boyfriend, she finally set her phone down and began to get ready for the day. Today, they had a field trip. The club was something about being a leader and business, but her and Evan really only joined it because Alana had practically begged them to. They were heading to Washington D.C. for some tour of some building and some talk from some senator, or something like that. Zoe honestly didn’t know. She just knew that at the moment she had decided to go, it was because she was supposed to be visiting Connor this week, but it had been cancelled due to a relapse of his. She figured she should probably get out and do something instead of moping around that entire week, missing her brother.

She pushed the negativity of not seeing her brother away and realized she had been sitting in the same spot for the past five minutes and finally made a move to her closet, picking out the most professional clothes she owned and getting changed as slowly as possible.

**beautiful boy <3: I’m outside waiting for you.**

**Me: sorry ev, i’ll be out in a minute, i’m not quite ready yet**

**beautiful boy <3: No, no, it’s fine! Take your time.**

**beautiful boy <3: We don’t have to be there for another 45 minutes.**

**beautiful boy <3: I don’t mean to rush you, Zoe Murphy.**

Zoe laughed as she read Evan’s texts, knowing how anxious he was without even hearing him make a noise.

 **Me:** **ev, it’s okay, i’m on my way down now.**

She smiled as she put her phone in her purse, looking at herself in the mirror before running down the stairs and out the door to Evan’s car. She got in the passenger seat, kissing Evan’s cheek gently.

 

-

 

Zoe wouldn’t say Evan’s driving was _insufferable_ , per se. She would, however, say it was slightly unbearable. He was a good driver, but a little _too_ good. He was overly cautious. He always went five under the speed limit, stopped when the light turned yellow, and placed his hand over Zoe’s chest whenever he could’ve possibly done something wrong to keep her safe. The last one was more endearing than exhausting, though. She was fully aware that Evan was nervous whenever his hands left the wheel, and for him to take the short measure to protect her even if it heightened his anxiety was sweet.

They arrived at the school in half an hour, Evan taking the longer road seeing that Zoe seemed to be a bit off today, and she was thankful for that. After parking, Zoe grabbed her purse and got out of the car, meeting Evan in front and taking his hand before lacing their fingers together.

It didn’t take too long for Alana to run up to the pair of them with a smile. “Hey guys, are you excited to go to D.C.?”

Evan nodded and gave a small smile as Zoe leaned into him and smiled. “Yeah, of course.”

 

-

 

The bus ride was long. Nearly four hours long. It comprised of the movies _Frozen_ and _Moana_ , and for the first half, Alana talking her and Evan’s ears off about how cool this trip would be.

Evan gave a gentle squeeze to Zoe’s hand occasionally, knowing she wasn’t particularly in a mood for this, but she was too nice to tell Alana to stop talking.

Alana eventually fell asleep though, as did almost everyone else on the bus, leaving Zoe and Evan awake, though she was fighting the sleep away.

“I miss my brother.”

Zoe’s words were quiet and sad, much like the other two times she had said it.

“I miss Connor, too.”

When she looked at her boyfriend, she was immediately heartbroken. Evan was now in tears, furiously wiping away at his eyes in an attempt to forget what he had just said. They were both rather shocked. Evan had not yet admitted that he missed Connor, and Zoe never really thought about it. She knew they were best friends, she knew they were close far before her and Evan even began dating. But Connor wasn’t really much of a topic between the two of them. And when it was, it was Zoe talking about their failing relationship or how it was getting better or how she hoped she could visit soon. Evan never let on that he missed his best friend. It was like a secret known to just him and possibly his mother, though she highly doubted that.

“Oh, Ev, I didn’t realize you missed him so much.”

Evan shook his head as he wiped his tears away. “No, um, it’s fine. I just haven’t said it out loud, ever.”

Zoe squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

“He’s your best friend-”

“He’s your brother, though, I feel like me missing him takes away from you missing him.”

Her heart nearly snapped upon hearing that. She lifted her head up and took his face in her hands, looking him in the eye. “Evan Hansen, you have every right in the world to miss Connor every bit as much as I do, maybe even more. You’ve been friends with him since we were all kids, and I barely talked to him for years before he went away. It’s okay to miss him, we can miss him together.”

When Evan nodded Zoe gently pulled her face to his, kissing him gently before hearing Jared’s fake puking noises and pulling away.

“Very funny, Jared. I see you’re still eight years old.”

“I’m eleven, so, shut the fuck up.”

The three of them laughed, Zoe relaxing back into the seat and Jared keeping his face in the opening between their seats, earning a smack from Zoe. “Get out of here.”

Before Jared could protest, Alana grabbed the hood of his jacket and yanked him back to the seat, earning a giggle from Zoe and a look of defeat from Jared.

-

After hours of boring political stuff (Zoe wasn’t even quite sure what was going on), the students all boarded the bus to head back home. And after three and a half hours of the bus ride, they were all informed to tell their parents to come pick them up.

“Zoe Murphy, can I use your phone to call my mom?”

“Ev, you drove us here.”

Evan blushed a light shade of pink and nodded. “Yeah, and I’m driving us home, I was just going to see if she wanted me to pick her up something to eat on the way, and my phone died.”

Zoe smiled when she heard his reasoning, handing him her phone and telling him the password before turning back around to talk to Alana.

Evan opened her phone, saw the picture of himself, and was immediately confused. He still made the phone call and decided on grabbing his mom an easy salad before handing Zoe’s phone back.

“Um, why am I your background?”

Zoe raised an eyebrow as she took her phone back. “You’re my beautiful boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor is coming home soon and I promise it'll be a magnificent homecoming


	4. You Are The Reason Your Mother’s World Spins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, mom. I love you. I’ll probably be home tomorrow around lunch. Your dinner’s on me.  
> -Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn’t revolve much around Heidi, she’s just mentioned but the summary is because her son truly loves her.

**Zoe Murphy:** **good morning beautiful boy. today will be a good day because you are the reason your mother’s world spins.**

**Zoe Murphy: see ya soon <3**

Evan smiled and typed out a quick reply.

 

**Me:** **Good morning, Zoe Murphy. I’ll be over to pick you up in half an hour.**

 

So, he got ready. It was date night, Zoe’s favorite night of the month. They both got all dressed up and went to a fancy dinner. Evan didn’t particularly _like_  it, but he tolerated it. She still made him nervous, and being in nice clothes in a fancy environment made Evan even more nervous. But, he did it for her.

 

He looked in the mirror, adjusting his tie and feeling uncomfortable but oddly excited to go pick up his girlfriend. He straightened out his white button down and took a lint roller to his black pants which had been ruined by his cat, and went down the hallway to the kitchen in order to grab his keys. Right below his keys was a tie, a note, and a jewelry box.

 

 

**Evan,**

**I saw this tie after your last date night and I thought you would look so handsome in it. You don’t have to wear it  if you don’t want to, but it’s here for you if you’d like to. And give Zoe the necklace in the box, if you’d like. It belong to my great grandmother and it’s been passed down to the girls in our family. I think it’s time that beautiful pearl is officially a part of my family.**

**I love you, sweet boy.**

**Have fun and be safe!**

**Love, Mom.**

 

Evan smiled at the note, immediately taking his tie off and putting the new one on, immediately liking it better than the first. He grabbed the box with the necklace and shoved it in his front pocket, not sure if he wanted to give it to Zoe. Would that make him seem like he was tying her down? She was only sixteen, maybe she didn’t want to be with him for the rest of her life. He doesn’t even want to be with him for the rest of his life.

 

He did appreciate his mom, though. And he loved how supportive of his relationship with Zoe she was.

 

He wrote a note on the back of her’s, knowing he’d probably be staying over at Zoe’s tonight.

 

**thank you, mom. I love you. I’ll probably be home tomorrow around lunchtime. Your dinners on me tonight.**

**\- Evan.**

 

He laid down two twenties on the counter. It was too much, but his mom did everything for him, she deserved to be paid back and he didn’t know any other way.

 

He got in the car, noticing that he was already late to picking up Zoe. He drove to her house, parking in the drive way and starting to get out before Zoe ran out and got in the passenger seat.

 

“Connor comes home soon, my mom and dad are arguing about what he can and cannot have. I had to get out of there.”

 

She took a deep breath to compose herself before turning back to Evan who still had one leg out of the car.

 

“Sorry, hey, babe.”

 

She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft and slow kiss, pulling away after a few moments.

 

“You look so handsome. I like that tie, it brings out your eyes.”

 

She said, kissing him again, now looking completely bubbly and like herself again.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

Evan have her a find smile before putting his leg back in the car and closing his door, beginning to drive.

 

It wasn’t until they got to the restaurant and were waiting that he could finally see her dress under the lights in it’s full glory.

 

“Wow. Y-you look, um, you look beautiful Zoe.”

 

She blushed and looked down, Evan adding, “As always! I mean, you always look beautiful.”

 

They were seated shortly and after about an hour and a half of talking and eating, Evan finally worked up the courage to give Zoe the necklace.

 

“So, um, my mom left this tie when she went to work this morning. But she also left something else.”

 

He pulled out the box and opened it, showing the locket to Zoe.

 

“This belonged to my great-great grandmother and it’s been passed down to the women of my family and, well,”

 

He took a second to regather his thoughts before speaking again, “Well, I don’t even know if you want to be with me forever because you’re only sixteen and maybe we won’t be together forever why would you even want to be with me forever that’s just weird and like I know we’re dating but is it just for fun or maybe to see if-“

 

Zoe lips were suddenly pressed against his with more emotion than he had ever felt.

 

When she pulled away, they both felt a little out of it.

 

“It’s perfect, Evan. You’re perfect, Evan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways my heart is melted they’re disgustingly cute.


	5. Connor Finally Comes Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the moment we’ve all been waiting for

**Me:** **good morning, beautiful boy. today will be a good day because connor finally comes home!!!!**

 

To say the Murphys and Evan had been excited for this day would be an understatement. It had been nearly a year of Connor being in the recovery center and he was finally cleared to come home. He stopped smoking the day he was sent away (much to his dismay) and hadn’t self harmed in nearly seven months.

 

**beautiful boy <3:** **Text me when he’s home and settled, I’ll come over.**

 

Zoe continued to text Evan the entire ride to the airport, finally putting her phone away when they were by the baggage claim, now waiting for Connor to come out.

 

And then, Connor finally appeared in a crowd of people, immediately running to Zoe. “Zo!”

 

Zoe hugged her brother, hiding her face in her neck as she started to cry. “I missed you so much, Connor.”

 

“I missed you, Zo.”

 

After what was probably at least five solid minutes of hugging, they pulled away and Connor gave a small smile when he looked at his parents. “Hey mom, dad.”

 

Zoe knew before she even saw her mother’s face that she was crying. Connor stopped calling their parents mom and dad when he was around nine years old, it was Larry and Cynthia for nearly eight years now.

 

Cynthia was the first to hug Connor. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but he hugged her back, and gave Larry a nod when he pulled away before going to get his bag.

 

The car ride home was rather quiet. Cynthia and Larry weren’t sure what to say and Zoe and Connor just texted everything, it was easier.

 

When they got home, the very first thing Cynthia did was hand Connor the keys to his car, earning a more genuine smile from him as he motioned to his car, waiting for Zoe to understand that he wanted to go somewhere.

 

“Oh, Connor, I don’t know if driving right now is a goo-“

 

“Don’t worry, mom, we’ll be fine.”

 

Zoe smiled and kissed her mom’s cheek as she walked over to Connor’s car and got in the passenger’s seat, followed by Connor getting in to drive.

 

Zoe gave a wave to her parents as Connor pulled out, starting the familiar drive to Evan’s house.

 

“Mom’s just worried. You’ve been gone for so long, I think she just wants you to be home for a little before driving again.”

 

Connor took a deep breath as his grip tightened on the steering wheel, and for the first time, he calmed, on his own.

 

“Zo, mom is the one who sent me away for so long, I’ve had barely any freedom. I need to breathe and I need to see my best friend.”

 

Zoe was silent for a little bit, Connor was actually right about this one. After a few minutes, Zoe turned the music up a bit, earning another one of Connor’s genuine smiles.

 

“You like David Bowie?”

 

Zoe looked at him with a serious face. “Duh.”

 

Connor turned the music up louder and for the rest of the car ride him and Zoe sang along to the various Bowie and Nirvana songs that came on, before finally pulling into Evan’s driveway.

 

Heidi wasn’t home, not that either of them were surprised. She was probably at work, considering how early it was.

 

“You knock on the door and tell him my flight was canceled so I won’t be home until tomorrow.”

 

Zoe smiled and nodded, walking up to the door as Connor hid behind a bush. She put on her best sad face as she knocked on his door.

 

Evan opened it and was immediately startled. “Oh, hey, Zoe Murphy. I-I thought Connor was supposed to-“

 

“His flight was canceled, he won’t be home until tomorrow.”

 

Zoe fell into his arms and hid her face, trying not to laugh as he began to apologize before Connor jumped out from behind the bush.

 

“Hey, Zo, can I have my turn with Evan?”

 

Upon hearing Connor’s voice, Evan immediately pulled away from Zoe, walking closer to him. “Connor!”

Connor smiled, running to Evan and jumping into his arms, making Zoe turn away.

“Gross, Con, that’s my boyfriend!”

Connor stuck his tongue out at Zoe, kissing Evan’s head before returning himself to the ground, Evan blushing.

“I think he likes me!”

Evan rolled his eyes and hit Connor’s arm, hugging him again. “I missed you, buddy.”

“I missed you too, Evan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this series is totally mediocre at best but Connor, Evan, and Zoe are cute so it’s fine


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took her nearly five minutes to convince herself to press the "SEND" button, and even then, she immediately threw her phone across the room to avoid the answer.

Zoe’s fingers shook as she typed out the text to the boy at the top of her recent messages: “ **beautiful boy <3** ”

 

**Me:** **good morning beautiful boy. today will be a good day because i love you.**

 

It took her nearly five minutes to convince herself to press the “ **SEND** ” button, and even then, she immediately threw her phone across the room to avoid the answer.

 

After getting ready for school and grabbing her guitar, she picked her phone up from it’s spot on the ground next to her desk.

 

No answer from Evan. She knew it was a mistake.

 

She trudged down the stairs, her eyes glued to her feet as she passed her parents without acknowledging them, going straight to Connor’s car and resolving to just sit there, even though she knew Connor wouldn’t be out for another fifteen minutes, at least.

 

She felt a buzz from her phone and picked it up with a gleam of hope. Which made it more disappointing than usual when she saw Jared’s name on the screen. She reluctantly opened the message, reading it carefully.

 

**jared k-man:** **can you call your stupid boyfriend. i’ve been trying to leave for like twenty minutes and he’s just been staring at his phone with a confused look on his face.**

 

With tears rolling a down her cheeks she quickly sent Evan another text, telling him to go to school.

 

When Connor came out to the car, he almost instantly went into protective big brother mode, something he had been doing a lot more often since he got back from recovery.

 

Zoe shook her head, not wanting to explain that her boyfriend, Connor’s best friend, did not return her declaration of love.

 

By the time they had completed the five minute drive to school, Zoe had pulled herself together enough to go through the day.

 

She was rather startled when her boyfriend came up to her locker as soon as she arrived, holding his phone out to her, the screen displaying his texts with her. He pointed to the first message she had sent him this morning.

 

“Um, I’m just, I don’t think, I think maybe you sent this by mistake. Because, you see, uh, I’m just, uh, Evan Hansen. And you-you’re Zoe Murphy. And how, how could Zoe Murphy love Evan Hansen?”

 

Zoe let a gentle smile creep up on her lips as she realized that Evan probably did love her.

 

She shook her head slowly. “No, you are Evan Hansen. And I am Zoe Murphy. And I am in love with you.”

 

Evan seemed to be confused again, his eyes glued the ground. “Oh. Um, because, you see, you just sent it. And I-I never knew you were going to-to say something like-“

 

She cut him off as he neared the end of his ramble, “Evan, are you going to say it back or not?”

 

He gave her a small grin, nodding. “Yeah, yeah! I could totally say that! Say it right back to you, because that’s how, that’s how I feel.”

 

“Evan.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
